


Skin

by Lady_Katana4544



Category: True Blood
Genre: Community: trueblood100, Gen, Implied Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-19
Updated: 2011-10-19
Packaged: 2017-10-24 19:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/266909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the prompt: "Old Themes". I chose the old theme prompt, "Skin"</p>
    </blockquote>





	Skin

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: "Old Themes". I chose the old theme prompt, "Skin"

Skin.

It was so easy to pierce, either human or vampire. Particularly that Sookie, not that she had had the chance to pierce it yet. Not that Bill would have let her. Silly fool had claimed his human.

It wasn't like there weren't other humans in their nest, for her to drain. Liam and Malcolm had no qualms about sharing their humans with her.

Human skin was so easy and quite fun to tear apart. So very fragile against her sharp fangs.

If only Bill would share his human with her, then together they could have shared that fragile skin.


End file.
